Internet-connected devices in households facilitate interaction with updated content and allow users to access devices from outside a home. In recent years, the internet of things (IOT) has grown to include an array of smart devices that include wirelessly Internet-connected thermostats, refrigerators, televisions, lights, plumbing, etc. With an increasing number of smart devices present in households, management and access to the smart devices is important to realize their connected potential. Currently, a smart device may have an owner or administrator that controls the functions of the smart device. While other users may want to access device settings, their access may be limited without full ownership privileges. Additionally, owners of smart devices typically may not want to provide other users with full administrative rights. The step of exchanging an administrator username and password may compromise security, as well as place an additional burden to users of the smart devices.